Mistakes, Fate, and Love
by Himegami Kyousuke
Summary: ONE SHOT, Intinya menceritakan tentang gabungan cerita Outer Science dan Lost Time Memory, lebih berfokus pada Azami yang menderita gara-gara ulah Kuroha, ditambah bumbu cinta ShinxAya dan crack ShinXAza, warning fic ini mengandung kegajean yang overdosis, keluar jalur cerita, ooc, dkk. but please review if you think it's interesting, sorry bad summary :)


Author: Yahoo! Himegami disini,

Azami: Siapa kau?

Author: Ehh!? masa aza-chan gak kenal sama saya? :'(

Azami: Gak

Author: Uwahh dingin banget, cari masalah ya pendek?

*yang bersangkutan langsung narik baju Author.

Azami: Hahhh!? Siapa yang cari masalah hahh!?

Mary: Uhmm untuk sementara kita biarkan saja mereka berantem, dan kita mulai fic ini, ehmm Konoha-san?

Konoha: ZZzzzzZZ Hahh!? Ohh! ya, aku tidak tidur...

Mary: Ahahahaha

Konoha: uhmm ok, ehemm

**Disclamer nya itu Om Jin (Shizen no Teki P), si author cuma minjem karakter disini, warning fic ini mengandung kegajean dan karakternya agak OOC  
**

Mary: selamat membaca :D

Author: ngajak berantem ya pendek!

Azami: siapa takut!? akan kurontokkan semua gigimu!

Mary: uhmm mereka dibiarin aja?

Konoha: ya biarin aja ZzzzzZZzz...

Mary: -_-;

* * *

Mistakes, Fate, and Love

Kau tahu...

Sebagian makhluk hidup di dunia ini memiliki ketakutan...

Entah itu binatang atau manusia...

Tapi dikalangan manusia ada banyak hal yang sering mereka permasalahkan...

Salah satunya adalah...

**"KESALAHAN"**

Yahh bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Akan kuberi contoh simpel:

-Ahhh aku menembak kepala laki-laki itu! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

-Ahhh aku menusuk perut perempuan! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

-Ahhh aku mencekik dan mematahkan leher laki-laki itu! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

-Ahhh aku mendorong bocah itu agar dia tertabrak truk! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

-Ahhh aku memotong kedua tangan gadis itu dan menenggelamkannya di kolam renang! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

-Ahh aku sengaja menghapus 'program' berharga orang lain! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

-Ahh aku menembak kepala orang lain padahal aku hendak menembak kepalaku sendiri! Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Kau tahu...

hal itu bukan **"KESALAHAAN"**...

Itu adalah **"TAKDIR"**...

THE END.

* * *

"Nahh bagaimana Ratuku? Ceritaku bagus kan!? Khu khu, aku harap aku bisa menjadi penulis yang terkenal" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bajunya juga hitam.

Di wajahnya berhiaskan bercak-bercak darah merah segar, di tangannya masih berteteskan darah dan bajunya tercium bau menyengat darah, orang itu berdiri di depan setumpukkan tubuh seseorang.

"Tidak!.. Tidak!.. TIDAK!... KUMOHON HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN INI SEMUA!"

Kata seorang gadis berambut putih yang berteriak dengan sangat keras, di depannya tergenang darah yang diatasnya terbaring tubuh laki-laki berjaket hijau, tidak begitu jauh tergeletak tubuh wanita berambut orange dengan jaket merah muda, disampingnya terdapat tubuh seorang perempuan berambut hijau dan laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Hentikan? Khu khu khu, hahahahahahahaha anda pikir saya peduli!? Ratuku!?" balas laki-laki tadi.

"TOLONG! KUMOHON! HENTIKAN! KEMBALIKAN MEREKA SEMUA!" teriak perempuan berambut putih lagi.

"Hahh masih belum mengerti juga ya? Ratuku? INI SEMUA ADALAH _**TAKDIR **_memang kau bisa apa soal itu?! Terima saja tidak ada salahnya kan? Khu khu khu" balas laki-laki berambut hitam tadi.

"Kumohon...kau adalah Konoha-san yang kita kenal selama ini kan?, kumohon hentikan kegilaan ini" kata gadis berambut putih lagi sambil meremas celana laki-laki itu.

"Konoha? Konoha? Ahh aku tahu maksudmu! Maksudmu si albino itu kan!? HAHAHA atau sebaiknya kupanggil Kokonose Haruka!? HAHAHAHA YA! WAJAH KAMI SAMA!, SUARA KAMI SAMA!, TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU ADALAH MEREKA, TAPI SAYANG SEKALI KARENA AKU INI BERBEDA DENGAN MEREKA BERDUA!, DUA ORANG LEMAH ITU SUDAH TIDAK ADA! KENAIFAN MEREKA TELAH DITELAN OLEH KEKUATAN ULAR INI! SEHINGGA AKULAH YANG MENGAMBIL ALIH SEKARANG! AHH BENAR-BENAR SUATU MUKJIZAT YANG MENAKJUBKAN! KAU JUGA BERPIKIR BEGITU KAN!? RATU!?" kata laki-laki itu sambil menjambak rambut perempuan tadi dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Uaghh!" teriak perempuan itu.

"Nahh Ratuku… kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka kan? Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku, tunjukkan padaku kekuatan 'itu', aku tahu karena 'itu' sedang menggeliat dengan hebatnya dalam tubuhmu, ayolah mereka meminta keluar kan?" kata laki-laki itu mendekati gadis tadi.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Dengan seketika tiba-tiba ruangan disekelilingnya menjadi gelap gulita sehingga hanya tersisa laki-laki itu dan perempuan itu, dan disaat yang sama waktu mulai berhenti berputar, dan kembali berputar kearah sebaliknya, menuju ke arah **'0' **.

* * *

-In Other Dimension-

"Bravo! Bravo! Asyik kita kembali keawal lagi, ini sudah yang ke *30.082.011 kali kan!? Benar-benar sebuah mukjizat!" kata laki-laki berambut hitam tadi.

"Sungguh sebuah tragedi..." kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang diikat dengan kumpulan tali bewarna kuning di tempat yang agak berjauhan dari tempat laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Tragedi? Kau bercanda, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kehidupan manusia itu sangat rapuh, begitu rapuhnya sampai kau mual-mual begitu!? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa, Aza-chi?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil mendekatinya.

"..." perempuan itu hanya menunduk.

"Hei aku bertanya padamu" kata laki-laki itu lagi padanya sambil menarik dagunya keatas, menunjukkan wajah seorang gadis kecil dengan sisik ular yang memenuhi kedua pipinya dan mata merah tajam seperti seekor ular.

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini, Kokonose Haruka" jawabnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hahhh? Hentikan katamu? Lucu sekali, bukankah kau yang pertama kali memulai kekonyolan ini?" katanya sambil menarik wajah perempuan itu lebih dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menciptakan dunia tanpa akhir ini?" tanyanya lagi, namun kali ini dengan wajah serius.

"Uhhh..." kata-katanya barusan membuat perempuan berambut hitam menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar, seakan ditatap oleh seekor monster.

"Pada akhirnya para ular-ularmu meninggalkanmu karena keegoisan yang kau lakukan, konyol sekali kan?" katanya lagi.

"..." Perempuan itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Fuhh sudah kuduga, nahh sekarang lebih baik kau nikmati saja perputaran waktu kali ini, paling juga hasilnya sama, khu khu khu bye bye Aza-chi" kata laki-laki itu yang perlahan mulai lenyap dari hadapannya.

* * *

Sesudah laki-laki itu menghilang, tali yang mengikat perempuan itu mulai menguap demikian juga dengan lingkungan sekitar perempuan itu, sehingga menyisakan sebuah ruangan berwarna putih yang tidak memiliki ujung.

"Begitu ya jadi ini salahku? Apa Mary menderita gara-gara aku?" katanya sambil meremas ujung bajunya.

"Apa kematian anak-anak itu adalah kesalahanku" tanyanya lagi pada dirinya.

"Apa meninggalnya Tsukihiko dan Shion juga kesalahanku juga!?" air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

"Apa keluarga Tateyama Ayano menjadi hancur dan berubahnya kepribadian Kokonose Haruka juga kesalahanku!? Jadi ini semua adalah kesalahanku!?" teriak perempuan itu.

"Begitu ya, sekali menjadi monster tetaplah menjadi monster!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hahahaha konyol sekali, kenapa tidak terpikir dari awal olehku? kalau semua ini adalah kesala-"

"Berisik!" kata seorang laki-laki berjersey merah yang tiba-tiba berjalan melewatinya, laki-laki itu adalah...

"Kisaragi...Shintaro..?" kata perempuan itu di padanya.

"Daritadi kau hanya mengoceh ini semua kesalahanku! Ini semua gara-gara aku!? Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata lain selain itu!?" katanya sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Tunggu! Mustahil! seharusnya kau sudah berada di dalam-"

"Putaran **Kagerou ****daze **kan? Ya memang, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku kesini secara **langsung**" katanya santai.

'Tunggu! bukankah dia masuk ke dalam **kagerou daze **karena dia bunuh diri!? Tidak, memang diputaran sebelumnya cukup aneh, seharusnya dia tidak bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lainnya, apa karena Kokonose Haruka membunuhnya di putaran sebelumnya? Tidak! itu tidak menjelaskan situasi disini, sebenarnya cara apa yang dia gunakan untuk masuk kesini?' kata perempuan itu dalam hatinya.

"Ayano" kata laki-laki bernama Shintaro itu.

'Ehhh? Ayano? apa Tateyama Ayano yang dia maksud?' batin perempuan itu.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari Ayano, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia melakukan tindakan bunuh diri itu untuk mendapat **mata **itu, tapi yang kutahu adalah untuk mendapat **mata** itu maka kau harus melakukan dua hal spesifik, pertama kau harus masuk secara langsung ke dalam **kagerou** **daze **dan yang kedua kau harus mengalami kematian secara langsung dan itu juga harus dilakukan dengan orang terdekatmu, karena itu aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau Ayano masih terjebak di suatu tempat di dunia ini" katanya.

'Memang benar, kalau ingin mendapat kekuatan ular milikku, orang tersebut harus mati dengan orang terdekatnya tapi-'

"Kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu! Bagaimana caramu masuk ke dalam **Kagerou daze **dengan sendirinya dan dengan kesadaran penuh? Yang kutahu hanya ada dua orang yang bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu tanpa mati berpasangan dan keduanya malah mendapat **mata **itu, orang itu yaitu Kokonose Haruka dan Enomoto Takane, itu juga karena campur tangan Tateyama Kenjirou atas mereka! Lalu kau, Kisaragi Shintarou seharusnya sudah mati karena menghentikan tindakan bunuh diri Kokonose Haruka, yang berarti seharusnya kau mati secara individ-"

"Tidak masalah kan?" potong laki-laki bernama Shintaro itu tiba-tiba.

**"Ha..Hahh!? Tentu saja ini adalah masalah! Kau pikir ini adalah permainan! Inilah kenapa aku benci dengan manusi-"**

Sesaat sebelum perempuan itu hendak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

'Ehh? Barusan aku, kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan adalah... Jadi begitu, aku sudah mengerti sekarang' batinnya.

"Terserah saja kau mau bilang apa, yang kulakukan disini adalah untuk mencari Ayano, aku permisi du-" sesaat sebelum Shintaro meninggalkan perempuan itu sendirian, perempuan itu menarik jersey miliknya.

"Apa?" tanya Shintaro padanya.

"Kalau mau menghentikanku, percuma saja" katanya lagi.

"Kenapa?** Kenapa kau sebegitu kerasnya berusaha seperti itu?**" tanya perempuan itu padanya.

"Gadis itu, pada awalnya kukira kematian Ayano adalah kesalahanku, 'Andai saja aku mengajaknya bicara waktu itu' 'Andai saja aku tidak egois dan lebih peduli padanya' itulah kata-kata yang kupikirkan setelah kematiannya, tapi aku sadar apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, kita memang tidak bisa mengubah apa yang kita perbuat di masa lalu, tapi kita dapat mengubah masa depan, _karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk terus maju, tidak peduli apa resikonya_, apa alasan itu cukup kuat bagimu?" jawab Shintaro.

"Pfftt ahahahaha Kisaragi Shintaro, kau manusia kedua yang kuanggap paling menarik sepanjang hidupku, ahahahaha" jawaban Shintaro membuat perempuan itu memecahkan suasana hening itu dengan suara tawa sangat kencang.

"A-Apa yang lucu hahh!?...hmphmm!?" sesaat sebelum Shintaro hendak membentak perempuan itu, _perempuan itu langsung menarik kerah jaketnya dengan kedua tangannya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman hangat tepat kearah bibir pemuda itu, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut dan terdiam sejenak sampai perempuan itu melepaskan ciumannya._

"Ufufu Shintaro First Kiss Get! Semoga Tateyama Ayano tidak melihat ini" kata perempuan itu sambil memegang bibirnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Ahh..." si pemuda yang bersangkutan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, hanya melihat gadis di depannya itu dengan wajah merah.

"Kau ingin mencari perempuan itu kan, langsung saja berjalan ke depan dan kau akan langsung bertemu dengannya, semoga berjuang" kata perempuan itu sambil memberikan tepukan di punggungnya dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Ahh tunggu, boleh kutahu siapa namamu? " tanya Shintaro setelah perempuan itu hendak menginggalkannya.

"Azami, nama itu diberikan oleh mendiang suamiku" jawab perempuan yang memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Azami.

"Su...Suami!?" kata Shintaro yang agak terkejut.

"Ehee, karena karaktermu sedikit mirip dengannya jadi aku kelewatan menciummu dehh" kata Azami sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ha...Hahhh?"

"Daghh, kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi" kata Azami yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Shintaro.

Shintaro hanya diam melihat Azami menghilang dari hadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Fuhh dasar, padahal bibir ini sengaja kusimpan untuk Ayano nanti" katanya sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Shintaro kemudian memejamkan matanya dan berbalik kearah berlawanan dimana Azami menghilang, dan begitu membuka matanya dia menemukan dirinya di ruang kelasnya dulu dimana dia dan Ayano pernah sekelas, disitu berdiri figur seorang perempuan bersyal merah yang berdiri menatap kearah jendela luar, yang kemudian menoleh kearah Shintaro dengan menunjukkan mata merahnya dan berkata.

"Sudah lama ya, Shintaro..." kata gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah Ayano.

"Maaf menunggu lama Ayano" jawab Shintaro.

* * *

-Unknown Place-

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di tengah sebuah hutan sang medusa Azami berdiri di depan sebuah rumah, rumah dimana segala kebahagiaan pernah tersimpan dan terekam disana, perempuan itu kemudian berjalan ke samping rumah itu dan menemukan dua buah batu nisan tempat suaminya dan puterinya dikubur disitu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku kesini, fufufu maaf ya Tsukihiko, aku mencium bibir pria lain selain dirimu, habisnya karakter kalian sangat mirip sihh jadi mungkin aku terbawa suasana" katanya di depan batu nisan suaminya.

"Kau tahu, aku jadi ingat kejadian waktu kita bersama dulu"

'Aku ingin kau membangun rumahku disini!' kata Azami pada seorang laki-laki berambut putih.

'Siap! Aku akan membangun rumah yang akan membuat anda terkagum-kagum!" jawab laki-laki berambut putih itu.

.

.

.

'Kau ini bodoh ya!? Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Nanti kau malah dapat masalah kalau kau terus bersamaku!' bentak Azami pada laki-laki itu.

'Tidak masalah kan?' jawab laki-laki itu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

**'Ha..Hahh!? Tentu saja ini adalah masalah! Kau pikir ini adalah permainan! Inilah kenapa aku benci dengan manusia! Kenapa kau sebegitu kerasnya berusaha seperti itu!?' **bentak Azami lagi

"Barusan aku sudah memutuskan untuk berada disampingmu, _karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk terus maju, tidak peduli apa resikonya_" jawab laki-laki itu

.

.

"Ahahahahahahaha, hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin tertawa, nahh kurasa kali ini pasti akan berjalan dengan baik" kata Azami setelah mengenang masa lalunya.

_'lebih baik kau nikmati saja perputaran waktu kali ini, paling juga hasilnya sama'_

Setelah mengingat kembali kata-kata laki-laki berambut hitam atau Kokonose Haruka, Azami menatap kearah langit dan berkata.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan menikmati putaran kali ini, karena di putaran kali ini semuanya akan berubah, lihat saja nanti Kokonose Haruka, atau lebih pantas kusebut Kuroha!" kata Azami dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di mulutnya.

"Kali ini kuserahkan padamu-..."

"Shintaro-kun!"

END

* * *

Author: Selesai! Huftt Hufft akhirnya selesai juga padahal masih ada fic saya yang belum selesai, saya lagi pengen nulis cerita Kagepro!

Mary: Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Author-san

Konoha: ZzzzzZZzz Hahh!? Ahh iya...

Author: btw di awal cerita si Kuroha bilang kalau ini adalah putaran yang ke 30.082.011 kali, apa para reader tahu maksudnya?

Azami: itu hari dimana Kagerou Days Song pertama kali diupload kan? tanggal 30 Bulan Agustus tahun 2011

Author: Oii Pendek! kok malah dibocorin sihhh!?

Azami: Suka-suka aku dong!? Tadi kau bilang apa hahh!?

Mary: 'Berantem lagi' Uhmm mendingan kita tutup aja dulu, sekian

Ayano: Jangan lupa tolong di fav ama review ya :)

Kuroha: Fufufufu selamat tinggal kehihihihihi !

* * *

Omake 1

Ayano: Sudah lama ya Shintaro

Shintaro: Maaf menunggu lama, Ayano

Ayano: Ufufufufu benar sekali, kalau begitu bisa jelaskan apa ini?

'_menunjukkan foto Shintaro dan Azami berciuman 3_ '

Shintaro: Ehhh!? Ahhh itu! Begini aku bisa jelaskan! Itu!

Ayano: Tidak ada alasan lain! Berani sekali kau berciuman dengan wanita lain selain diriku, selamat tinggal Shintaro

_'Ayano lenyap'_

Shintaro: A-Ayano! Don't Leave Me! (gaya Ikanaide scene di Lost Time Memory kalo udah nonton pv nya)

'_Shintaro ambil gunting di meja (gak tahu kok bisa ada, mungkin udah disiapin Ayano)'_

Shintaro: Selamat tinggal dunia

JLEBB!

* * *

Omake 2

Azami: Sudah lama sekali sejak aku kesini, fufufu maaf ya Tsukihiko, aku mencium bibir pria lain selain dirimu, habisnya karakter kalian sangat mirip sihh jadi mungkin aku terbawa suasana.

_'Tsukihiko tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kuburan'_

Tsukihiko: Berani sekali kau selingkuh Azami! Setelah segala hal yang kuberikan kepadamu! Teganya kau!

_'Azami langsung kaget'_

Azami: Ehhh! Suamiku! Kau masih hidup!?

'_Shion juga tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kuburan'_

Shion: Ternyata mama suka cowok-cowok muda ya?

Tsukihiko: Biarin aja Shion! Kita kembali jadi mayat aja!

_'Dua orang itu kembali masuk kuburan'_

Azami: Ehhh ahhh!? Hahhhh?

* * *

Omake 3

Kuroha: Kau juga berpikir begitu kan!? Ratuku!?

'_Kuroha menjambak rambut Mary dan mendorongnya ke arah dinding'_

JEEDUKK!

Mary: Uaghhh!

Author: Cut! Kuroha gimana sihh! kalau dorong gitu sihh kayak banci namanya! Yang jantan dongg! Ulang!

Kuroha: Ahhh, oke

JEDUKK!

Author: Ulang!

JEDUKK!

Author: Masih Belum!

JEDUKK!

Author: Kurang Keras

Mary: hiks hiks, author masih belum ya? hikss, sakit!

_'kata Mary sambil nangis'_

Author: Ahhh dikit lagi jadi

Seto: Oii Kuroha pinjem pistolnya bentar

_'Seto tiba-tiba bangun truss jalan kearah Kuroha'_

Kuroha: Nihhh

_'Ngasih pistolnya'_

Seto: Makasih

_'Dorrr! Seto nembak kepala Kuroha dan mengarahkannya ke Author'_

Author: Oii Seto! harusnya kamu jadi ma-

_'Dorrr!_


End file.
